


The Room of Requirement

by DanaWPatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/pseuds/DanaWPatterson
Summary: “That’s where Briana cries and there’s where Jim naps,” Patterson explained. “No one knows about this place.”





	1. The Room of Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was thrown around on Twitter and I loved it. So, I adopted it. There’s at least a second chapter to this. What there isn’t, however, is a lot of plot. 
> 
> Timeline wise, I have no idea where this would fit into the series. It would have to be sometime after Artful Dodge and Let it Go but before the S3 finale.

“Patterson, where are you taking me?” Tasha asked as the scientist led her by the hand through the winding corridors of the NYO.

Patterson gave her a mischievous grin as she looked up and down the hallway before taking another right turn and heading for a non-descript door. “You’ll see.”

She pulled her along behind her, dropping her hand when they finally reached their destination. Patterson grabbed the door and pushed it hard to the left. The room was used so infrequently, the electronic door no longer functioned and it was hard to move. Once open, she held it to the side and ushered the brunette inside before pulling the door closed tightly behind her.

“Ta-dah!” Patterson exclaimed as she flipped the light on.

Tasha looked around at the room of old and unused gym equipment with a confused expression on her face.

“Where are we?”

“The Room of Requirement. It’s an old training room, I think,” Patterson replied. “Almost no one knows this room is here.”

Tasha raised an eyebrow. “Almost?”

“Jim naps over there at 3,” Patterson replied as she gestured to a pile of mats in the corner. “And Briana cries over there.” She pointed to a rectangle on the floor in front of them. “This is the jousting court and over there is the river.”

“How did you ever find this place?” Tasha asked.

“Believe it or not? Rich,” she said. “That day with the dragonfly tattoo. He brought me here to distract me.”

Tasha arched an eyebrow.

“Oh geez, Tasha! Not like that,” she protested and made a face “We jousted. I fell in the river. I lost but I figured out the cipher.”

“The scorpion and the frog,” Tasha smiled. “So, what are we doing here?”

Patterson stepped closer to Tasha and circled her waist with her arms, drawing her close. “It’s the Room of Requirement, and I can think of a few things I require.”

She kissed Tasha hard on the mouth and the two stood kissing in the middle of the river for a few moments, Tasha’s hands going to the sides of Patterson’s face as she deepened their kiss. The blonde nipped at her bottom lip and kissed her neck, pulling her blazer and blouse to the side to reveal more of her skin.

“You’re sure no one knows about this place?” Tasha asked when they finally separated.

Patterson shook her head. “No one should be here until Jim’s naptime.”

Tasha hummed her approval and kissed Patterson again as the blonde started walking her backwards away from the center of the room. They banged into a heavy bag suspended from the ceiling and it bounced back and nearly knocked Tasha over. She grabbed for the bag and stopped its momentum before rubbing the spot on her back where it bashed into her. She laughed and steered Patterson away from the bag.

“Maybe we should find somewhere a little bit safer,” she giggled as Patterson kissed her again, pinning her against the wall next to a chalkboard.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Patterson murmured as she placed a series of kisses along Tasha’s neck and began pulling the black blazer off the other woman’s shoulders. She pulled her own jacket off and ran a hand down Tasha's body between her breasts and tugged her blouse free of her slacks. Patterson slid a hand inside her pants, cupping Tasha’s mound and rubbing her thumb over the brunette’s clit. Tasha moaned and deepened the kiss. Her hands went to the buttons of her own blouse and she quickly opened it, exposing her bra-covered breasts before fumbling with Patterson’s buttons and pushing the fabric open.

Patterson broke their kiss long enough to move a few stacked mats into a single layer on the floor. She kissed Tasha again and pulled her down onto the mats with her, straddling her body. Tasha closed her eyes as Patterson lifted away her bra and sucked a breast into her mouth, circling the nipple with her tongue. Tasha arched her back as the warmth of Patterson’s mouth surrounded her breast, and she felt the blonde bite gently and tug at the nipple.

“Patterson,” Tasha breathed and tipped her hips upward. Patterson rocked her hips down as she continued sucking and nibbling, eliciting a moan.

The blonde flickered her tongue over the nipple of her other breast before trailing her mouth down the brunette’s body. Patterson grabbed at the waist of Tasha’s pants and pulled them down quickly, and tossed them away. She placed a kiss just below the brunette’s belly button and then one on the inside of each thigh. She rubbed a hand over Tasha’s covered mound and felt the moisture that had already gathered.

“That didn’t take long,” Patterson whispered. “You’re so wet. It’s because we could get caught, isn’t it?”

Tasha nodded and gave a small whimper as Patterson dipped her hand inside her underwear and ran a finger along her slit.

“Hurry,” she said.

Patterson kissed her lips again as she to slid Tasha’s panties down her legs. She traced her lower lips with a single finger before circling Tasha’s clit. The sudden sensation on the sensitive bundle of nerves caused Tasha’s hips to buck and she let another quiet moan escape. She planted another kiss on Tasha’s belly before licking a long slow stripe along her labia, spreading her lips wide. Patterson ran her tongue through the brunette’s folds, taking a moment to savor her flavor before drawing her clit into her mouth and sucking hard.

The blonde continued lapping at Tasha’s dripping center as the other woman bucked her hips. She slipped a finger inside and rotated it, feeling Tasha’s walls spasm slightly. A second finger joined the first and Patterson scissored them as she pulled them back out and shoved them inside again, continuing to rotate them as she withdrew and re-entered.

A whimper escaped Taha’s lips as she bucked into Patterson’s hand and the scientist captured her mouth in a forceful kiss, silencing her moans.

“Shhh,” Patterson whispered huskily before dropping back between Tasha’s legs. “It’s the Room of Requirement, not a Cone of Silence.”

She took another long lick along Tasha’s center as her fingers worked faster, and she placed her lips over the brunette’s clit and began humming lightly. She felt Tasha’s body clamp down on her fingers and Patterson fucked her even faster, sucking her clit into her mouth. When Tasha finally stilled, Patterson kissed her mound again before running her tongue back up her torso and kissing her lips again. She held her fingers out to Tasha and watched as the other woman cleaned them off with a few slow swipes of her tongue. Patterson kissed her again before pulling her to her feet.

“Come on, Tasha,” she said as she began rebuttoning her shirt.

Tasha closed her eyes for a second before beginning to gather her clothes and put them back on. She was buttoning her shirt when she finally stopped and caught Patterson by the wrist.

“What about you?” she asked.

Patterson shook her head. “This was about you. We can do me another time.”

Tasha shrugged her blazer back on and fished her phone out of her pocket. She glanced at the time.

“What time did you say Jim comes to nap?” she asked.

“Three,” Patterson replied as she finished buttoning her shirt and pulling her hair out of her collar.

Tasha held up her phone and showed Patterson the time. She grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

“Come on. We’ve gotta go!”


	2. Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pay back was going to be a bitch.

Patterson’s cellphone let out a short burst of vibrations from the pocket of her lab coat. She made a quick notation on the clipboard resting beside her on the bench and fished it out and checked the screen. A text from Tasha.

**Have you seen my earring?**

Patterson thought about this for a moment. Tasha had two earrings on just an hour earlier when they’d come in to the office together. She was sure of it.

**What earring?**

**The ones I had on the other day? The gold suspenders...**

**Hmmm... No?**

If she was thinking about the right earrings, Patterson hadn’t seen Tasha wearing them since she’d taken her down to the Room of Requirement. _Was she wearing them when we left the room?_ She couldn’t remember.

**Great. I think I lost one when we ran out so quickly.**

**Ran from where?**

**That room. Meet me there and help me search?**

***

Patterson arrived at the Room of Requirement and stopped short of the door. It had been sealed off with yellow caution tape since their last visit and a paper sign had been taped to it: Keep Out. She shoved the door hard to the left, ducked under the tape and stepped inside.

The Room of Requirement was dark and Patterson groped for the light switch. She thought Tasha would be here waiting for her but there was no sign of the brunette. Patterson sighed and turned the light on.

“Dammit, Tash,” she said to the empty room. “Where are you?”

Patterson took a step into the room and started towards the jousting field, her eyes cast towards the floor as she swept them back and forth looking for Tasha’s missing earring.

Tasha slid the door quietly closed behind her as she walked into the room. She’d added the caution tape and sign yesterday in an effort to keep Jim and Briana out of the room, and then she’d watched from a nearby doorway. Both agents had approached the door, spotted the signs, given the same defeated sighs, and then walked away. Tasha stood in the same doorway after texting Patterson and watched as the blonde approached, spotted the caution tape and sign, opened the door and stepped inside anyway. She knew that Patterson would ignore them both just like she knew the signs would deter Jim and Briana. Now Tasha approached Patterson’s turned back and wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her lips to her neck.

Patterson straightened slightly and leaned back into Tasha’s embrace, her right hand reaching behind her, fingers threading through the brunette’s hair. She smiled.

“Tash,” she whispered. “What are you doing?”

“It’s another time,” Tasha replied quietly, turning Patterson around to face her. “And I’ve reserved the room. No interruptions.”

“What about your earring?”

“What earring?” Tasha purred as she kissed Patterson on the lips, drawing the blonde close and allowing her hands to roam along the scientist's waist, hips, and ass. Patterson moaned softly into the kiss as she felt Tasha cup and squeeze her right ass cheek. Tasha deepened the kiss, probing Patterson’s lips with her tongue as she guided the blonde towards the mats that were still on the floor from their previous encounter.

Tasha began placing small kisses along Patterson's jawline before nipping and suckling at her neck, leaving a trail of kisses over the pale skin. She captured Patterson’s earlobe lightly between her teeth and gave it a small, gentle tug as her hands found the hem of the other woman’s shirt. She continued kissing and sucking at her neck as she ran her fingers beneath the silky fabric of Patterson’s blouse, letting them run along her bare sides and around to her back, lightly scraping her nails on the skin as she went. Her fingers reached the clasp of her bra and Tasha made quick work of unhooking it.

Patterson fumbled with the buttons of her blouse as Tasha stepped behind her again, her lips returning to her neck. The brunette sucked at a spot behind Patterson’s ear as the blonde let the light blue blouse she was wearing fall down her arms and onto the floor. Tasha’s hands went to the loose bra straps and pushed them down her girlfriend’s arms, exposing her breasts to the coolness of the air-conditioned room. Tasha cupped both breasts and felt the already pebbled nipples. She placed another kiss on Patterson’s neck and squeezed both breasts before stepping in front of her again and kissing her.

She worked her way down Patterson’s neck again, nibbling the exposed skin and drawing a breast into her mouth. She lavished attention on her breasts, licking around her nipples and nipping at the skin as Patterson gave another small moan, bringing her hands to the back of Tasha’s head.

Tasha placed small kisses and let her tongue trail over every inch of exposed skin as her hands trailed up and down Patterson's body. She sucked a nipple into her mouth as she reached the bottom of the blonde’s long skirt and hitched it up to her waist. Her fingers played along her legs and thighs before she walked them slowly over Patterson’s panties. Patterson pushed her hips forward into Tasha’s hand and the brunette indulged her with a few light strokes of her hand before pulling her hand away and dipping a finger under the edges of the thin material and tracing her hip bone as she moved her oral attention to Patterson’s other breast.

“Tash,” Patterson moaned, her lips finding Tasha’s neck and sucking.

Patterson’s skirt was pulled quickly down her legs and Patterson stepped out of it. Tasha grabbed both of the blonde’s hands, kissing the backs of each before pulling her down onto the mat. She straddled her body, rocking her own hips down as the blonde responded by rocking hers up. Tasha kissed her again and began trailing her tongue down Patterson’s body, licking at her nipples and dipping into her bellybutton as she passed.

When she reached the top edge of Patterson’s panties, Tasha looked back up into Patterson’s eyes. They were half-lidded and the blonde was watching her intently. She pushed Patterson’s legs wide and rested a hand on her hip as she used her other hand to trace the edges of her underwear. Patterson placed her hand over Tasha’s and attempted to thread their fingers together as she felt the last bit of fabric being moved to the side and Tasha’s fingers trailing lightly around the edges of her lips.

Tasha began placing kisses along the inside of Patterson’s left thigh until she reached her center. She smoothed the undergarment back over her exposed lips and blew a breath over the damp fabric before kissing the inside of her other thigh. Her fingers continued to dance lightly over Patterson’s mound, and Patterson let out combined sigh and whimper as she tilted her hips upward, in search of pressure and friction. Tasha cupped Patterson’s sex and began rubbing her with the flat of her hand as she continued kissing and licking at her thighs.

Patterson moaned again, her thighs closing slightly around Tasha and the brunette pulled her hand and lips away.

“Stop teasing, Tasha,” Patterson complained, releasing the hand that had been resting on her hip and bringing her own hand to her breast. She rubbed at her nipple and squeezed her sensitive breast. “Please.”

Tasha pressed a kiss to the covered lips before hooking her fingers into the waist of the garment and pulling it slowly down her girlfriend’s legs.

“No,” she said as she spread Patterson’s legs wide and hooking her arms around her thighs, holding her open and exposing her wet center. “You’re mine.”

She took a long, very slow lick along Patterson’s lips, her tongue pressing hard against her clit and gave a quiet chuckle when Patterson’s moan went up several octaves. She pressed her tongue firmly against her core and gave her another long slow lick, spreading her lips wide open. Tasha licked and kissed along Patterson’s wet center, making a point to avoid her clit until the blonde was squirming and trying to force Tasha’s attention to her sensitive bud.

Patterson whimpered and raised her hips again. Tasha finally released her grip on one thigh and dragged her fingers between her folds, finding her clit and circling it with the tips of her fingers as she continued licking.

“Tasha,” Patterson panted, her hips bucking involuntarily as Tasha flicked her fingers lightly over her clit. “Please.”

Tasha pulled her mouth away again, her chin glistening with the blonde’s wetness, and looked back up at Patterson’s face. Patterson’s eyes were only slits and crimson had crept up her neck and replaced the milky paleness of her face. Her head lolled to one side and she’d fisted her hand around the edge of one of the mats.

Tasha smirked and dropped back between Patterson’s legs. She gave another long lick before drawing her clit into her mouth, sucking and fluttering her tongue against it. Patterson moaned something that sounded a lot like “holy shit” but the syllables were undefined and the words barely intelligible. Tasha worked her tongue more quickly as Patterson bucked her hips again. She slid a single finger inside just as she felt her phone begin to vibrate in the pocket of her pants.

Patterson’s phone vibrated from somewhere within the pile of clothes next to them and Tasha debated whether she should check it. She glanced at Patterson who gave her a small reluctant nod as she cast her eyes towards the skirt that lay crumpled on the floor nearby where her own phone was still in the pocket. Tasha pulled her own phone out. A text from Reade.

**Everyone back to SIOC. Now.**

Patterson looked at her own phone. The same message. She leaned back on the mats and gave Tasha a pleading look. She knew it was no good. She hadn’t gotten off. Tasha had done a damn good job teasing her but her orgasm was still out of reach. Tasha was already getting to her feet and smoothing her rumpled clothes.

“See you there,” Tasha said and gave Patterson a wink as she wiped at her chin with the back of her hand.

“Tash,” Patterson groaned her voice still a bit breathless. “Really? You’re just gonna leave me like this?”

The brunette held her phone up. “Gotta get to SIOC,” she grinned. This hadn’t been part of her plan but she was taking a small amount of joy in leaving Patterson frustrated on the floor. She blew Patterson a kiss and slid the door open just enough to let herself out and disappeared from the room.

Patterson groaned again and silently cursed Tasha out before sitting up and gathering her clothes. She began dressing as she glared towards the door. Pay back was going to be a bitch.


	3. A Game for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. This has been a fun little romp through Smutville. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Patterson opened her eyes before the alarm went off. She couldn’t contain her excitement any longer; she felt like a kid on Christmas morning. Today was the day.

After Tasha had so gleefully left her unsatisfied in the Room of Requirement, she'd begun plotting her revenge. It’d taken her a few days to figure out exactly how she’d get back at her but she finally had a plan. And today was the day she was going to put it into action.

Payback. So sweet and such a bitch.

She rolled onto her side and saw Tasha laying on her back, still asleep. Patterson snuggled against her for a moment, running a hand down Tasha’s bare thigh. The brunette didn’t stir, and Patterson pulled away and smirked. Revenge was going to be fun for her too.

Patterson let her hand run down the length of one of Tasha’s toned legs. They were both still naked from the previous night’s activities, and she wasted no time. Her fingers worked their ways between the other woman’s closed thighs and nudged them slightly apart to accommodate her hand. She rubbed lightly, paying careful attention to Tasha’s reaction. The brunette shifted slightly in her sleep and Patterson stopped her ministrations until she’d settled again. She resumed her digital exploration, her fingers gently easing into her folds and coaxing a small sleep-filled moan from her girlfriend.

Tasha shifted again, rolling towards Patterson and closing her thighs, clamping the blonde’s hand in place. Patterson wiggled her trapped fingers in hopes of getting Tasha to reopen her legs but her thighs seemed to tighten as the brunette unconsciously tried to increase the pressure on her clit. Instead, Patterson brought her mouth to Tasha’s breasts and began placing small kisses on them. She ran her tongue slowly around one of her hardening nipples before switching to the other breast and doing the same thing. Tasha shifted and rolled onto her back again, her legs falling open slightly.

Patterson quickly pulled her hand free and went to the foot of the bed. She knelt between Tasha’s spread legs and pushed them open a little further before leaning forward and giving her a tentative lick along the length of her lower lips. When Tasha didn’t wake, she slowly licked her again and increased the pressure with her tongue. She explored her folds for a moment before running her tongue along her center again, this time teasing her clit with the tip of her tongue.

The moan that escaped Tasha’s lips was more awake, and Patterson cast a glance to her girlfriend’s face. Tasha’s eyes were still closed and her face still had that slack sleepiness quality to it. Patterson resettled between her thighs and began lapping hungrily at Tasha’s clit until the brunette shifted again and the moan sounded more like a groan. She watched Tasha’s eyes slowly open while she continued licking and teasing at the sensitive and now swollen bundle of nerves.

Tasha was wet. She felt that before she even registered the sight of Patterson’s blonde hair between her thighs. But, oh yes... there was no mistaking what was happening. She smiled and looked down at Patterson who was continuing to lick and suck.

“Good morning,” Tasha smiled as she threaded her fingers into the blonde hair. “You could wake me up like this every morning if you want.”

Patterson stopped licking and replaced her tongue with her hand. She dipped a single finger inside and grinned when the brunette bucked her hips. She kissed Tasha’s flat stomach before capturing her mouth in a kiss.

“Good morning,” Patterson replied as she inserted a second finger and placed a kiss on Tasha’s collarbone. “I didn’t think you would mind.”

Patterson lazily fingered Tasha until she felt the brunette’s hips rising to meet each thrust. She felt her breath coming more raggedly as she licked at her breasts and kissed her way back down to the apex of Tasha’s thighs. She curled her fingers and pumped them in and out rapidly for several strokes eliciting a whimper from the other woman, and snuck a glance at the alarm clock. If she was right, the alarm would be going off any second. She dragged her thumb over Tasha’s clit as she thrust her fingers. Tasha’s need was palpable, and Patterson fought to keep the smile off her face as she placed a final kiss above her clit.

The alarm screamed to life and Patterson withdrew her fingers. She wordlessly got to her feet and silenced the alarm and started out of the room.

“Patterson?” Tasha questioned, her voice shaky as she fought to catch her breath.

“Time to get ready for work,” Patterson replied and padded out of the room towards the bathroom.

***

Tasha didn’t speak to her at breakfast but that was to be expected. Patterson hadn’t exactly spoken to Tasha after Reade’s text interrupted her own pending orgasm just a few days earlier. She waited for Tasha to leave the kitchen table for the bathroom and then listened for the shower and checked the time. Tasha was a master of the 10-minute shower and Patterson wasn’t about to miss her small window of opportunity.

She got out of her seat at the table and took her coffee mug and cereal bowl to the kitchen sink and rinsed them quickly before setting them neatly in the dishwasher. She grabbed the empty mug Tasha had left on the counter and put it in the dishwasher as well.

Patterson headed towards the bathroom and listened outside the door for a moment. The shower was running and she thought she heard Tasha mumbling to herself. _Probably complaining about her denied orgasm_ , Patterson thought as she turned towards the bedroom and shucked her clothes. She folded them neatly and set them on the bed before returning to the bathroom door. She quietly pushed it open and walked into the steamy room, peering around the shower curtain. Tasha was facing the streaming water with her eyes closed. Patterson stepped into the shower and stood behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

“Patterson,” Tasha groaned as she leaned back into the blonde’s body as she felt a hand leave her waist and travel down between her legs. She stiffened slightly and started to step away. “I forgot. I’m not talking to you.”

“That’s okay,” Patterson whispered as she kissed her neck again and cupped her sex. “This doesn’t require any talking.”

Tasha leaned her head back against Patterson’s shoulder as the blonde’s fingers found their way to her lips. She felt Patterson swirl her fingers slightly and brush up against her clit. Tasha was still sensitive from her wake-up call and she jumped at her touch. Patterson turned her around so they were face to face and brushed her lips lightly over Tasha’s before kissing her way down her torso, lapping up droplets of water from the ends of her erect nipples. Tasha anchored herself with a hand on Patterson’s shoulder as the blonde began fingering her. Patterson increased the speed of her thrusts until Tasha was pushing back into each thrust, her moans growing louder and more urgent, and her grip on Patterson’s shoulder tightened. Her eyes were closed tight and her mouth was slightly open. Patterson kissed her again and then she stopped.

She pulled her fingers away and rinsed them in the falling water. Tasha opened her eyes to see Patterson climbing out of the shower and pulling the curtain closed behind her.

“Seriously?” Tasha yelled as she heard the bathroom door close. “This isn’t funny, Patterson!”

Tasha stood under the falling water for a moment and tried to gather her thoughts. More than anything, though, she needed to calm down. She took a few deep breaths and briefly considered getting herself off, but she knew there wasn’t time enough for that. Patterson had used up just enough time in the shower that if she didn’t hurry, she’d be late for the morning briefing. She cursed Patterson out under her breath before sighing loudly and turning off the water.

***

They didn’t speak on the way into the office but it wasn’t like Patterson hadn’t tried to start a conversation. Tasha had responded with a varying assortment of grunts, frowns, and, once, an eyeroll. Mostly it was just stony silence. She was horny now thanks to Patterson, and she’d twice been denied her orgasm. She wondered if this was payback for their last visit to the Room of Requirement. She dismissed this idea almost immediately.

 _Patterson isn’t vindictive_ , Tasha reasoned and then frowned. _But she does hold a grudge._

She grabbed Patterson’s wrist before the elevator doors opened at SIOC and stopped the scientist from heading to the lab.

“Is this about the other day?” she asked.

Patterson furrowed her brow and feigned confusion. “Is what about what day?”

The elevator doors opened, and Tasha followed Patterson off the elevator. She grabbed her wrist again and pulled her to the side of the hallway.

“This morning in bed and then the shower?” Tasha clarified, her voice a whisper. “Are you mad about me leaving you the other day?”

Patterson frowned and pulled her wrist free. “I thought you knew me better than that,” she said as she cast a glance at a passing agent. “I’m just having some fun with you.”

It was Tasha’s turn to frown. “Fun?” she asked, the whisper gone. “This isn’t fun! This is mean.”

Pattterson shrugged and turned to head to the lab. “Don’t worry,” she said, turning back and winking. “I’ll make good on it.”

***

The team was growing impatient. Patterson had requested to move the morning briefing to the lab instead of SIOC but she was nowhere to be seen. It’d been about five minutes and their cheerful chatter had dissolved into complaints about her tardiness. They stood gathered around a bank of monitors with their backs to the door when Patterson entered with Afreen following close behind.

“Sorry I’m late,” Patterson apologized. She walked quickly up to the group from behind, and she dragged a finger over Tasha’s shoulder and bare arm as she passed. She couldn’t be certain but it felt like Tasha shuddered slightly beneath her touch. “I was just vetting an anonymous tip that came in this morning.”

“An anonymous tip?” Weller asked, turning to look at Patterson as she walked around to the front of the group. “About what?”

Patterson shook her head. “Nothing we can verify yet. I’ve got my guys still working on it, and I’m gonna join them. I want to run it through the database and try to get a hit. So Afreen here is going to run the morning briefing.”

Tasha looked up from the monitors in surprise. It was completely unlike Patterson to skip on the morning briefing. She’d included her techs from time to time when they were responsible for a case break but Patterson almost always delivered the briefing. And now here she was telling them she was passing off to Afreen. Tasha opened her mouth to say something but Patterson was already on her way, brushing against her arm lightly as she went sending another shiver up her spine.

***

Patterson looked up from her desk and rubbed her temples. She’d been staring at her computer for about an hour and making no progress. If anything, she was just giving herself a headache. Afreen had come back from the briefing about 20 minutes earlier and was back to work at her own desk, and Patterson surveyed the room before getting out of her chair.

“Taking a walk,” she called out to no one in particular as she pushed her chair back in and headed for the hallway.

She stood in the hallway and looked around. It was surprisingly empty for so early in the day but she enjoyed the brief moment of quiet and stillness. She spotted Tasha heading into the restroom at the end of the hallway and smirked. This wasn’t part of her plan, but any opportunity to get Tasha alone was good enough for her. Patterson quickly headed towards the restroom and ducked inside. Like the hallway, the restroom was empty, the stall doors stood open except for one at the end. Patterson leaned against the wall and waited.

After a few moments, Tasha emerged from the stall and went to the row of sinks. She didn’t seem to notice Patterson as she washed her hands. She spotted her suddenly as she reached for a paper towel and jumped.

“Christ, Patterson,” she said. “You scared me.”

Patterson smiled as she left her spot on the wall. She walked up to Tasha and waited while the brunette finished drying her hands and tossed the towel in the trash can.

“Did you need something?” Tasha asked when Patterson didn’t reply. “Did you figure out that anonymous tip?”

Paterson shook her head, her grin widening and becoming almost predatory as she took another step closer. She licked her lips and glanced briefly at Tasha’s.

“Nope,” she said. “I saw you heading this way so I thought I’d drop in. We have a little unfinished business.”

Tasha looked around the empty bathroom and raised an eyebrow. “Here?” she asked. “Really?”

Patterson shrugged and put her hands on Tasha’s hips. “Well, maybe not that,” she clarified and closed the final gap between them. She brushed her lips over Tasha’s and kissed her softly. When she felt Tasha kissing her back, she intensified their kiss, pressing the brunette against the counter. Tasha hopped up onto the counter and wrapped her legs around Patterson’s waist, pulling her close as they continued their impromptu make-out session. She was still pissed off about Patterson leaving her on edge earlier but just touching Patterson now was electric. Her body was on fire at her touch, and she couldn’t get enough of her. Every nerve in her body was humming, and she was almost embarrassed that just kissing Patterson was turning her on. Not that she had far to go. A small moan escaped her as Patterson’s hand found her breast and squeezed.

Her phone vibrated from her jacket pocket and Tasha reluctantly pulled away from their kiss. She pulled it from her pocket, not letting Patterson out of the grip her legs had on her waist, and checked the display. Keaton.

“I have to take this,” she told Patterson as she released her grip of the blonde’s waist and slid off the counter.

Patterson nodded. “I should get back anyway.”

***

Rich was driving her crazy, and Patterson needed to find a place to hide from him for a few minutes. The locker room would do the trick. He’d gone back to his supply closet office on a task and she immediately ran off to the sanctuary of her locker. She plopped down on the bench and closed her eyes. Rich was incredibly helpful when he wasn’t making her nuts but today he was just too much to handle. She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to think of anything but Rich Dotcom coming to find her.

She was focused on breathing and clearing her mind when two hands fell on her shoulders. Patterson jumped and nearly screamed, her eyes flying open as she turned to see Tasha standing behind her.

“Jesus you scared me,” Patterson breathed.

“Payback for earlier in the bathroom,” Tasha smiled as she bent down and kissed Patterson behind her left ear. “What are you doing in here?”

“Hiding from Rich,” she replied. “What are you doing in here?”

Tasha dropped on to the bench beside Patterson and grabbed her hand. “There are showers in here,” she said quietly and kissed the back of Patterson’s hand. “I thought maybe we could finish what you started earlier.”

Patterson smiled and leaned over to kiss Tasha. She ran her hands up and down her sides, deepening their kiss before breaking it off. She got up from the bench and turned back to Tasha.

“No.”

“Oh come on, Patterson,” Tasha persisted. “You started it! Aren’t you going to finish it?”

“Eventually,” Patterson replied. “I have to get back to the lab.”

She started to the door and turned back. She blew Tasha a kiss.

“Gotta get to the lab,” she smirked, mocking Tasha’s words from that day in the Room of Requirement.

***

Tasha’s phone vibrated in her pocket. She was talking to Jane about the current case, and was slower than normal to check the message. She pulled her phone from her jacket and glanced at the display. One new text message from Patterson. At this point, unless it was case related, Tasha wasn’t all that interested in whatever Patterson was texting about. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and pulled up the message.

 **Okay. You win. Meet me in the Room of Requirement**.

Her face must have given something away because when she looked up from her phone Jane was staring at her quizzically.

“Is everything okay?” Jane asked as Tasha shoved the phone back into her pocket.

“Um, yeah,” Tasha replied. “Everything’s fine. I’ve gotta go, though. I’ll catch you later?”

Jane furrowed her brow in confusion but nodded. “Sure.”

Tasha gave Jane a friendly smile and walked slowly away from her. Her mind and body were both screaming at her to run. Hell, sprint! She just needed to get to the Room of Requirement before Patterson changed her mind. She silently prayed that this wasn’t just another tease. She wasn’t sure if she could handle much more teasing. Her nerves were frayed and she was glad they hadn’t gone into the field. She wasn’t sure how good she’d be with someone shooting at her right now.

The Room of Requirement was dark when Tasha arrived. The caution tape and sign she’d placed earlier in the week were still there but there was no sign Patterson had been there. Tasha shoved the door open and walked inside, flipping on the light before she closed the door again. She stood in the middle of the jousting field and waited. When Patterson didn’t arrive, she sighed and pulled her phone from her pocket. She was about to text when a message from Patterson appeared on her screen.

**Got stopped by Rich. I’ll be there in a minute. Promise.**

**Ok. I’m waiting. This had better not be just more teasing.**

Tasha sat on a nearby weight bench and scrolled absently on her phone while she waited. Several minutes passed and Tasha was beginning to get impatient. This was just more teasing. It’s what Patterson had been doing all day long and Tasha felt foolish for allowing herself to get her hopes up. She was about to get up and leave when the door to the room was shoved aside and Patterson rushed in.

“I am so sorry,” Patterson said when she saw the frown on Tasha’s face. “I was leaving when I first texted you and then Rich was there and he was talking and I couldn’t get away and... I’m sorry.”

“I was getting ready to leave,” Tasha told her as she put her phone away. “I’m not in the mood for whatever game you keep playing.”

“My game?” Patterson nearly yelled as she approached the weight bench where Tasha was still sitting. “This is all your fault.”

“How is any of this my fault?” Tasha asked. “You’re the one who woke me up and then the shower and then the restroom. This is your fault.”

“You’re kidding? Right? Kidding? Two days ago, in this room you left me on the mats!”

Tasha fought a laugh. “I knew you were holding a grudge.”

Patterson shook her head and smirked. She knelt on the floor in front of Tasha. “Not a grudge. This has just been payback,” she said and kissed Tasha hard on the lips.

Tasha moaned into the kiss and she pulled Patterson up from the floor as she scooted backwards on the bench so Patterson could sit in front of her. They kissed for a few moments as Tasha gripped Patterson’s waist as the blonde’s hands found their way inside her jacket and she pushed it off her shoulders. Tasha released her grip to allow the jacket to fall away in a pool of fabric on the floor.

Patterson guided Tasha backwards until she was laying on her back, her legs straddling the bench. She swiftly removed a set of handcuffs from her pocket and held them up so Tasha could see them. Patterson cuffed the brunette’s right wrist and ran the linking chain around one of the bench’s weight rack uprights before cuffing her left wrist. She sat back and raised an eyebrow at Tasha who was looking up at her cuffed wrists.

“Now, you’re mine,” Patterson said as she leaned forward and kissed her again. Her fingers went to the buttons of Tasha’s blouse as they kissed and she parted the fabric quickly. The cuffs prevented her from removing it fully but she didn’t need it gone. She deftly unhooked the front clasp of Tasha’s bra. “Good bra choice, babe,” she cooed as she brought her mouth to a nipple and sucked at it.

Tasha groaned and arched her back. As she lay prone on her back with her hands cuffed over her head, there was little she could do. She was completely at Patterson’s mercy – or lack thereof. The feeling of helplessness and how on edge she had been all day was overwhelming, and she felt moisture already beginning to pool between her legs. She raised her head to try to kiss Patterson but couldn’t quite reach her mouth and settled for kissing and sucking at the blonde’s collarbone.

Patterson laved both exposed breasts with her tongue and then trailed her lips down Tasha’s torso, dipping her tongue into her bellybutton. She rubbed Tasha through her slacks and Tasha bucked hard into Patterson’s hand.

“You’re impatient,” Patterson chided and pulled her hand away,

“Please, Patterson,” Tasha begged as she tried to sit up on the bench so she could look Patterson in the eyes. “You have been teasing me all day.”

The blonde pushed her backwards again and set to work on unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. She pulled them slowly off and ran a finger under the edge of her panties. The crotch of her underwear was already wet and Patterson wondered if this was just the result of now or the entire day. Judging by her desperation in the locker room earlier, Patterson was willing to bet that Tasha had been aroused most of the day. She slid her hand inside the thin fabric and let her middle finger part her lips.

“You are drenched,” Patterson whispered as she continued exploring her wet center. “What do you want from me?”

“You know what I want,” Tasha replied. Her voice was breathless. Patterson had barely done anything at all but Tasha was already desperate.

Patterson hooked her fingers around the edges of her wet underwear and slid them down Tasha’s legs. She pushed her legs further apart and pulled Tasha as close to the edge of the bench as the cuffs would allow. She kissed her way down the inside of one thigh and up the other, ignoring Tasha’a glistening core.

“Do I?” she asked, her voice husky. She asked again. “What do you want from me?”

She dipped the tip of a finger into Tasha’s center and coated it with the brunette’s moisture before running it up and down her slit and lightly flicking her clit. Tasha bucked her hips and whimpered.

“I want...” Tasha began and trailed off as Patterson licked a long, lazy stripe up her center. “I...I...want...”

Patterson licked again and sucked at Tasha’s clit. She inserted her middle finger into Tasha’s center and rotated it around, curling it slightly and slowly pulled it out again.

“What do you want?” Patterson asked again quietly as she slowly reinserted her finger. She placed a small kiss just above her clit and used her other hand to hold Tasha’s hips down as they bucked again.

“I want to come,” Tasha blurted out as Patterson began lapping at her center and running her tongue around and over her clit. She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath. “I want you to make me come. Please.”

Another long slow lick up her center and Patterson’s index finger joined her already pistoning middle finger.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Patterson cooed and licked her again more firmly than the previous licks.

Tasha squirmed on the bench as Patterson redoubled her efforts. Her fingers began to work more quickly as she fingered her, rotating and scissoring her fingers as she went, and she licked along her folds and traced circles around her clit. Her free hand wandered to Tasha’s breast and she kneaded the soft mound of flesh there, tweaking the nipple.

Patterson’s phone vibrated from the pocket of her slacks and Tasha froze on the bench. The blonde removed her hand from Tasha’s breast and pulled the phone from her pocket. A text message from Afreen. They had a break-through on the anonymous tip. Patterson considered the message for a minute and then turned the screen so Tasha could see the message.

“No,” Tasha said. “Please, Patterson. You cannot leave me like this. “

Patterson laughed and shoved her phone back in her pocket. “Turnabout is fair play, Tash,” she grinned and removed her fingers. She started to rise from her place between the brunette's thighs when Tasha clamped her legs tight around her and stopped her movement.

“No no no no,” Tasha pleaded. “I’m almost there. Please Patterson. I’m sorry about the other day but please. I have to come.”

The scientist cocked her head to the side and pretended to think about Tasha’s predicament. Here she was, her orgasm just out of reach, and handcuffed to a piece of gym equipment. Patterson was holding all the cards. She could simply get up and walk away to return later or she could do what Tasha had not done for her.

Tasha seemed to sense Patterson’s thoughts and she squeezed with her thighs.

“Please, Patterson,” she said quietly. “I am absolutely begging you. Look at me. Please.”

“Hmmmm...” Patterson replied. “I don’t know.”

Patterson had already made up her mind but she was enjoying watching Tasha beg and plead for her release.

“Please.”

Patterson’s fingers quickly reentered and she dropped her head back between Tasha’s legs, using her shoulders to force them apart again. She licked at her with gusto and pumped her fingers as quickly as she could. She felt Tasha’s thighs start to tighten around her shoulders and Patterson began tonguing at her clit, drawing it into her mouth and sucking at the overly sensitive button. Tasha’s inner walls began to tighten around her fingers and Patterson curled them, dragging them over a wrinkled-feeling section of her walls.

Tasha’s groan turned into a high-pitched moan as Patterson coaxed her orgasm from her. The blonde’s fingers began to slow and her tongue moved away from her clit to lick up some of her moisture, milking every last second from her climax. Her thighs finally relaxed and the grip on Patterson’s fingers loosened. She let her legs fall away and she looked up at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath.

Patterson got to her feet and began adjusting her own clothing. She unlocked the handcuffs, removing them from Tasha’s wrists, and put them back in her pocket. She started towards the door and turned back before she pulled it open.

“Don’t say I never gave you anything,” Patterson said before opening the door just far enough to sip out and disappearing into the hallway.

***

Patterson was working on her computer and rubbing at her temples. A fluorescent light was flickering overhead and she was starting to get a headache. Her cellphone vibrated on the desk next to her and she saw Tasha’s name appear on the screen.

**Have you seen my earring? I definitely had two earlier.**

Patterson sighed and picked up her phone.

**I’m not falling for this BS again.**

**I’m serious Patterson. I’m missing an earring. It’s the gold suspender.**

**Whatever.**

She saw Rich approaching out of the corner of her eye and she groaned. She turned off her phone’s screen and turned her head to look at him.

“What, Rich?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he replied as he pulled his hand from his pocket. “Just this.”

Rich set a gold earring down on Patterson’s desk and she stared at it for a moment. It wasn’t hers but she recognized it. He smiled at her.

“I think Tasha might _require_ this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is a weird, wild, and often wonderful place. Go ahead and follow me if you want (@danawpatterson). Toss suggestions at me there, and I'll do my best if I think I can do the idea justice.


End file.
